


Decisión

by ConsBastony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), POV Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 04, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsBastony/pseuds/ConsBastony
Summary: Sam ha decidido ya no utilizar sus poderes psíquicos. Dean quiere salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente. Es de madrugada y ambos están heridos por el tiempo que pasaron separados. Sólo hay una manera de comenzar a sanar.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Decisión

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic que escribí por el cumpleaños de Sam para el grupo de Facebook Wincest Infinito. Se sitúa en algún punto de la cuarta temporada, después de que Dean ve a Sam usar sus poderes y antes de que hablen de lo que pasaron ambos en ese tiempo. Espero que les guste.

Cuando Sam despertó, un ligero escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo. Levantó la vista lentamente hacia el camino, hacía horas que habían dejado la última ciudad en la que habían tenido un caso y ahora se dirigían a Arkansas en busca de un probable cambiaformas. Era de noche y había bajado la temperatura, la ranura de la ventana abierta ocasionaba una corriente de aire que le daba directo en la cara. Volteó la cabeza hacia su hermano, que no movía la vista del frente, mientras en el portavasos se encontraban los restos de un café que de seguro estaba helado.

—¿No quieres parar?— Preguntó Sam con su voz aún un poco adormilada. 

—No, quiero avanzar al menos otros treinta kilómetros.— Dean se pasó una mano por el cuello, a la cual Sam no le perdió la vista.

Observó a su hermano, sus signos de cansancio. Los ojos rojos, la cara tensa, el cuerpo que rogaba por recostarse y descansar. Había música sonando en la radio a un volumen bajo y Sam se preguntó qué hora era. No habían hablado nada más desde que se fueron de la habitación del motel anterior, dando por terminado el caso de Sam y sus poderes psíquicos.

Seguía molesto, de cierto modo no quería desprenderse de ellos, pero tampoco quería convertirse en un monstruo. Entendía el punto de Dean, pero tampoco él quería compartir lo que había pasado en el infierno. No quería sanar. Y se había aferrado a este ritmo de querer salvar a tantas personas como pudiera, que se había desprendido de su propio bienestar. No hablaba con Sam más de lo necesario. Ni tampoco él quería hacerlo. Seguro saldrían temas para los que no estaba preparado. Sin embargo, ver a su hermano así, tan desesperado de conseguir un caso para distraerse que estaban conduciendo de madrugada, cuando bien pudieron esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, lo hicieron querer una tregua.

—Yo conduzco— dijo Sam. Dean volteó con el ceño fruncido—. Si quieres.

Tras considerarlo un momento, Dean aparcó en una orilla de la carretera, suspiró y abrió la puerta para salir del auto. Cambiaron de lugares. Sam se sentó y pasó las manos por el volante. Recordaba cuando estaba solo, tratando de mantener el auto en perfectas condiciones para cuando su hermano regresara. Conduciendo largos tramos en busca de demonios que cazar, pero siempre regresando al mismo lugar. A la misma zona. Esperando a Dean. Temiendo que no regresara y que se quedara para siempre solo, con un auto que le traía tantos recuerdos de su hermano.

—¿Estás bien?— Sam regresó a la realidad con la voz de su hermano. Él debería hacer esa pregunta.

“¿Tú lo estás?” Quedó atorado en su garganta, mientras asentía y comenzaba el trayecto.

Dean miraba hacia el frente, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Claramente no quería dormir.

—¿Treinta kilómetros dices? Creo que si paramos en el siguiente motel que encontremos y salimos temprano por la mañana, llegaremos en la tarde a Arkansas. Hay suficiente tiempo para investigar— trató de conciliar Sam, llevaban ya bastantes horas en ese auto.

—Sam, hay gente muriendo. No podemos esperar hasta mañana. Ese monstruo ya lleva su tercera víctima— inmutable Dean.

—No podrás ayudarlos a todos si no estás bien. Necesitamos, no, necesitas descansar. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas continuar así?— Volteó a verlo, el interés genuino en sus ojos. La mayoría del tiempo trataba de ignorarlo, más sabiendo que él mismo no era un santo, pero en verdad se preocupaba por su hermano.

—Tú tampoco estás bien— dijo Dean en voz baja.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—¡Que tú tampoco estás bien, Sam! Sólo que no lo ves —su voz sonaba herida—. No dejas de mentir. Y sé que dijiste que dejarías esa maldita cosa psíquica, pero joder, que me cago del miedo. 

—Esto no es sobre mí— Sam quería hacerle ver que se preocupaba, que le importaba. Pero, maldición, no podía con esa actitud. Ni siquiera notó que había metido más el pie en el acelerador.

—Olvídalo. Sólo quiero llegar antes del amanecer.

Tragándose las palabras que amenazaban con salir, Sam continuó con su trayecto. Los recuerdos de cuando Dean se había ido al infierno lo abordaban. Estaban llenos de dolor y, sin embargo, lo que más parecía sobresalir, era el deseo de hacer pagar a Lilith. Dean no lo entendía. Cuando estuvo solo, el deseo de venganza fue lo que lo mantuvo a flote, centrado en un único objetivo. Mas ahora sentía impotencia, pues él era el único que podía hacer hacer algo para hacer pagar a esa maldita demonio, y su hermano quería hacerlo de la manera difícil. De cualquier manera encontraría la forma. Lo sabía.

Se estaba volviendo complicada la situación. En ocasiones le gustaría regresar a los viejos tiempos, cuando no había esta situación de demonios y ángeles de por medio. Cuando podía andar ciegamente por el mundo sabiendo que su hermano estaría allí para guiarlo. Sin embargo, Sam no era la misma persona. No desde que supo acerca de su origen y su destino. Dean tampoco lo era desde que estuvo en el infierno.

En ese momento, Sam deseaba que las cosas fueran más sencillas, que Dean lo entendiera y solucionaran juntos el problema. Pero estaba roto, _maldito_. Apretó el volante en sus manos. Él tendría que hacer esto solo. Como siempre.

Detuvo el auto junto al camino. Los sentimientos comenzaban a rebasarlo. Dean lo miró interrogante, pero no dijo nada. Sam se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello, frustrado.

—Escucha, los dos no estamos bien, lo entiendo— dijo finalmente. 

—Sam...—Intentó decir Dean.

—Shh, cállate. Sólo déjame… déjame hacerlo.

Sam tomó a Dean del rostro con ambas manos firmemente, se acercó y unió sus labios. Los latidos que se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes en sus oídos, iban callando poco a poco las voces de su cabeza. Besarlo era como un respiro de la realidad. Dean no lo rechazó, pero se quedó un momento inmóvil ante la situación. Cuando éste respondió, Sam aprovechó para decir con sus labios lo que no podía hacer con palabras. Se acercó más,  _ perdóname,  _ abrió su boca,  _ he hecho cosas malas,  _ su lengua se introdujo en la del rubio, _ no sé qué haría sin ti,  _ sus narices chocaron, _ no me dejes nunca. _

Fue acercándose cada vez más, como queriendo fusionarse con su hermano. Era posesivo e iba profundizando cada vez más el beso. Sus manos seguían tomándolo de la mandíbula y el cuello, sus ojos seguían cerrados, tratando de mantenerlo lo más cerca posible. Pasó una pierna sobre Dean para sentarse en su regazo, tratando de no recordar las palabras que este le había dicho la última vez que lo hicieron.  _ Esto no está bien, no podemos seguir haciéndolo,  _ retumbaba como un eco en su cabeza _.  _ Sólo que ahora sentía que las manos de su hermano, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido firmes en su espalda, lo comenzaban a recorrer, demasiado bajo, y regresaban a introducirse por dentro de su ropa provocándole escalofríos. 

En algún momento, la mano de Dean fue a dar debajo del asiento y jaló una palanca, lo que sobresaltó a Sam cuando el asiento se reclinó. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió con lo que encontró allí. Dean era demasiado hermoso, sus ojos verdes brillantes pero nublados, las pecas que resaltaban en el rubor de sus mejillas, los labios rojos, hinchados de tanto besarlos. La expresión que parecía decir ‘ _ está bien, Sammy’.  _ Y la erección que no había notado, presionando sobre la suya. 

Fue hasta entonces que empezó a moverse. Movimientos serpenteantes, con las manos sujetándose a los hombros del mayor para no caer, mientras éste atacaba su cuello, mordiendo y chupando, sacando jadeos de su boca. Si su mente no estuviera llena de Dean, podría escuchar los sonidos obscenos que llenaban el Impala, a Led Zeppelin sonando en el radio y de última instancia, a la calle silenciosa sin ningún otro automóvil que circulara sobre ella. 

Metió la mano entre ellos para desabrochar su pantalón y así liberar un poco de la presión que se iba acumulando en su polla. Dean le iba abriendo su chaqueta y desabotonando su camisa con un poco de ansiedad pero con destreza para acercarse a lamer y chupar sus peones, lo que le hizo arquear su espalda. Él también lo necesitaba. Liberarse de todo lo que habían pasado en los últimos meses. A pesar de que todavía necesitaban hablar, no existían palabras que sustituyeran esto. Estar así en este preciso instante moviéndose contra él, presionando y jadeando. Diciéndose con el cuerpo cómo se sentían. Sam sabía que su hermano lo había pasado realmente mal, lo notaba en su toque, no era tan firme ni seguro como antes. En ese momento lo único que quería era hacerlo sentir bien, para después ir por la maldita perra que había ocasionado esto. 

Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más fuertes y rápidos. Sonrió fugazmente cuando oyó gemir a Dean. Estaban cerca del borde, con las rodillas enterradas en el asiento subía y bajaba. Las manos de Dean presionaban su trasero, empujándolo contra sí mismo. Su boca abierta buscó la suya, gimiendo y tocando sus lenguas en un beso húmedo. Dean llegó primero, separó su cabeza y la dejó caer en el asiento, mientras sus manos seguían enterradas en su piel. Él no necesitó más que empujar un par de veces más para sentir el orgasmo corriendo desde su entrepierna hacia el resto de su cuerpo. La sensación electrizante lo dejó inmóvil durante unos segundos, con la vista nublada. Se recostó contra su hermano, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón y recuperando el aliento. 

Su mente comenzó a despejarse poco a poco. Notó la humedad en sus pantalones y el sudor enfriándose en su frente. Las palabras  _ ‘Sammy, estás pesado’  _ empezaron a tomar sentido, pero aún no quería soltarlo. Se quedaron así un rato más, abrazados hasta que las piernas comenzaron a entumirse. Entonces se separó y estiró la mano hacia el asiento trasero para alcanzar una bolsa con ropa, en la cual buscó unos pantalones para Dean y otros para él. Bajaron del auto para cambiarse y estirar las piernas. El frío de la madrugada lo golpeó de lleno, a lo cual le atribuyó el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal y no a su hermano que lo miraba con una sonrisa cuando se estaba vistiendo. Sam no pudo evitar sonreír mientras subían de nuevo al Impala.

De vuelta al camino, el ambiente se sentía diferente. Menos tenso. Volteó a ver a su copiloto una vez arrancó el auto y notó que estaba más relajado, a punto del sueño.

—Dean, si quieres duerme. Yo me encargo de que lleguemos lo antes posible— dijo con decisión.

Un poco de duda y un esbozo de sonrisa, acompañaron su  _ ‘de acuerdo’.  _ Vio cómo éste se acomodaba en el asiento, recargando su cabeza en la ventana y su corazón se llenó de una calidez extraña. Le dio la vuelta a este pensamiento hasta que la respiración del rubio se volvió acompasada. 

Entonces, regresó a pensar en planear su venganza contra Lilith y cómo lo haría sin beber sangre de demonio. Sentía que el poder se iba desvaneciendo de su ser mientras más tiempo pasaba de la última vez que bebió. Necesitaba hablar con Dean, necesitaba verse con Ruby. Tomó el café del portavasos y le dio un trago. Ya había tomado su decisión.


End file.
